


小苏吃肉肉66.5

by dayuanbao



Category: 11 - Fandom
Genre: 4, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayuanbao/pseuds/dayuanbao
Summary: 为了剧情，继续骑破烂三轮
Relationships: 2 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	小苏吃肉肉66.5

肖泠好似完全没注意这房间的淫靡之处。  
他慢条斯理地洗了手出来，坐在床边的沙发上，把电视打开，换到新闻频道，见苏星秀趴在床上，便一本正经地说：“星秀，你如果想睡觉，就先去把澡洗了。”

他似乎真就是来酒店单纯住宿。

如果不知道他御剑的速度，苏星秀都要信了。

“肖泠……”苏星秀坐起来，拿脚戳他，“今天我想在上面……”

“不是坐在上面，是我想那个你。”他补充道，绝不能让肖泠占了言语上的空子。

肖泠笑着看他，点头答道：“好。我们先洗澡。”

苏星秀好兴奋，看着肖泠白皙俊美的面容，就觉得这是一个美妙的夜晚。

浴缸是个石头砌的圆形池子，把厕所那排乱七八糟的按钮全打开，浴缸底部一圈绿色的灯泡也亮了。

肖泠扭开水龙头开始放热水，一池碧水幽幽晃荡，实在是没有一点旖旎气氛，倒是像鬼屋更多一些。

好在他们两个都不怕这些。

苏星秀三下五除二把衣服脱了，踩进浴池。

肖泠在洗手台上翻找，问他：“加浴盐吗？”

“不要，你快过来啊。”苏星秀坐着，雪白纤细的双腿曲着，两手抱膝。  
十八岁初开荤的少年，满脸都是鲜活生动的情意。

两条黑色大蟒出现，立起来撕扯肖泠衣服。

苏星秀笑得又媚又甜，狐狸般的凤眼眯着，笑得露出一颗尖尖的小虎牙，像初入繁华都市的山精鬼魅，明明就是好色，却又十分纯真自然。

肖泠心神一荡。  
真不知什么人能拒绝这样的笑容。

他解开衬衫扣子，黑蟒立刻把衣服卷走，簇拥着他向浴池走去。

浴池的水潺潺放着，肖泠脱下长裤，又脱下内裤，长腿一跨，踩进浴池。  
两腿间晃荡的男性资本十分雄厚。

“肖泠，我先帮你润滑。”苏星秀从背后拿出一盒护手霜，狡黠地笑着。

肖泠：“不急，我们先洗干净。”  
他与苏星秀相对而坐，两腿张开，恰好把瘦弱的苏星秀夹在两腿中间。

苏星秀觉得好像有点不对，又说不上来哪里不对。

肖泠伸手捋他的小家伙。  
小小苏包皮微微裹着龟头，肖泠轻轻地捋开，给他揉搓。  
“这里要洗干净，你知道吗？”

苏星秀脸颊泛红，不自然地蹬腿，突然被摸那里，太刺激啦。

突然水花四溅，龟头传来敏感湿热粗糙的触感。

苏星秀瞪大眼睛，脑子轰然炸响。  
肖泠竟然……竟然埋下头，沉在水里，为他……口交。

苏星秀难耐地扭动，被肖泠强势地按住腰。  
他脑袋埋在水里，说不出话，就想让苏星秀也说不出话。

舌头舔过小小苏茎身，又卷着龟头，专心攻击中间的小点，苏星秀觉得自己快升天了，肖泠像个皮卡丘，不断在使用十万伏特绝招，让他欲火焚身，却又全身过电一般酸软无力，两手无力地搭在池边，这才让使他不至于因为脱力而沉入水中。

肖泠感觉苏星秀从剧烈挣扎到一动不动，觉得他也到时候了，使劲一吸……

苏星秀当即就喷了出来，无力地捂着嘴，身子不住往下滑。

肖泠直起身，张嘴，露出舌尖卷着的那点白浊。

“你……你他妈是个妖精。”苏星秀胸口剧烈起伏，说话都断断续续的，他全身泛红，像被煮熟的虾米。

肖泠凑过来，猛地吻住他。

腥臊的液体瞬间溢满口腔，苏星秀哭着挣扎，虽然是自己的东西，但他不喜欢，他拼命地想推开肖泠，却被强势地按在怀里，一点都挣扎不得。

肖泠这个人，骨子里就是坏的。

舌尖与舌尖交缠，比直接刺激生殖器官比又多了一点温馨与缠绵，苏星秀被吻的七荤八素，呼吸都不能控制住了。

肖泠手又拂上小小苏，这小东西刚刚哭泣过，软软垂着，幼小可爱。  
使劲撸几把，没有反应。

“星秀，我怀疑一件事……”肖泠额头抵着苏星秀的额头，斟酌着语气“你有点不行……”

苏星秀眼角渗着泪，带着哭腔辩解，“你才不行！我刚刚明明很行。”

“不是，你听我说，刚刚也就一分半。”

苏星秀眼泪大颗大颗流出来，他想强装不在意，却实在掩饰不了这种挫败的情绪，尤其是在肖泠那么大个蓄势待发的宝剑面前。

“你身上全是阴邪灵气，可能影响阳气升发。”肖泠捧着他的脸，虽然心疼但必须说出来。  
“你说过，以前都没自己做。”  
他之前以为苏星秀是身子虚，但观察几天，能吃能睡能跳，手有千钧之力，比谁都健康，绝无体虚之处。

苏星秀扁着嘴，觉得有几分道理，他的身体在继承仪式之后，非人非神非妖非鬼，是纯粹的阴气凝结。

但是这样他就一直是短小君了，一辈子都没救。

他越想越伤心，哭得直打嗝。

肖泠把他拥在怀里，沉声道：“我有一个办法。”

苏星秀仰头充满希望地看他。  
“什么办法？”

“采阳补阳。”

如果是别人这么说，苏星秀会恁死他。

但是肖泠……他还是比较信任肖泠的，也没办法狠心恁死他。

当下实在心灰意冷，也没别的法子，姑且信之。

苏星秀扶着池壁，撅起雪白的屁股，虔诚接受肖泠的帮助。  
纤细的脖颈上仰，弯出美好圣洁的弧度，一双明眸含泪，楚楚动人。

从肖泠的角度只能看见他乌黑的发丝一半散在水里，一半湿漉漉地贴在背上，顺着脊椎的凹陷，收在腰部最细处，下面圆润的臀瓣微微颤抖，苏星秀还是害怕。

肖泠沾了些护手霜，按的那入口处松软，便再也按捺不住地把性器塞进去，苏星秀发出小猫似的呻吟，肩膀微微颤抖。

“星秀，疼吗？”

“不疼，只是有点胀。”苏星秀顽强地回答，上次也没多疼，其实还挺爽，他往后挪挪屁股，把肖泠整个吃进去，整个人又因巨大的刺激，脱力的扶不住池壁，要沉进水中。

肖泠所有自制力都没了，他一把捞住苏星秀的腰，趴在他背上，猛地抽出，又捅进去，但是这还不够，他想做的更多……

“啊……肖泠……你不要这么用力……”苏星秀抱怨道。  
“这个时候不用力还是男人吗？”肖泠狠狠地咬上苏星秀的肩头，照着记忆中寻找那点敏感点。

他人模人样冠冕堂皇了半辈子，那点勉强维持的活人生气全扔了，心里蛰伏的欲望全在此刻宣泄，察觉到身下人发出泣不成声的呻吟还企图逃开，心里的欲望更甚，加倍用力的撞击那个小点，层层湿热紧致的媚肉拼命挽留，他们的肉体无比契合。

苏星秀意识到自己叫的太过分，便捂住嘴，却被肖泠把手制住。

“叫出来。”  
这个男人无情地说，身下动作不停。

“我讨厌你，我不要做了。”苏星秀崩溃地大哭。  
快感刺激的他全身痉挛，肖泠却还在不停欺负他，一点喘息余地都不给，偏偏还是他自己同意的。

“你这里不是这么说的。”肖泠摸着他的手抚摸再次站起来的小小苏。“你看，采阳补阳有用。”

“可是……屁股痛……”苏星秀委屈。

肖泠放慢了攻势，轻柔地缓慢地进出，只浅浅进入便抽出，再不攻击苏星秀那敏感的小点。

被快感喂饱欲求不满的苏星秀继续大哭：“肖泠，你个坏比。”

“说，你想要什么？”肖泠附在他耳边，仿佛魔鬼的低语。

苏星秀眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，在水里荡出无数涟漪。

他决定今晚之后再也不理肖泠的死活了。  
就让情蛊啃烂他吧。

肖泠突然抽出，站起，大步跨出浴池，那物高高翘着，犹带些许操干出的白沫儿。  
苏星秀下面是硬的不行，转头看肖泠，眼泪包在眼眶里，眼角自然晕开一块酡红。  
那里空虚的很，他又没骨气了，在想要不要向肉欲屈服，却突然被肖泠拿大浴巾整个包起来，一转眼，便被轻轻放到屋里的水床。

水床一荡一荡的触感十分舒适。

他们面对面，肖泠的肉刃贴着苏星秀充满渴望的蜜穴。

苏星秀眼巴巴地瞅着他。

肖泠诚恳道歉：“对不起，星秀，你也是男人，肯定能理解我刚刚的行为，我没办法控制自己。”  
“我想你跟我一样舒服。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我大概上辈子就在爱你了，我想让你体会到世间最舒服的事。”

他俯身温柔亲吻苏星秀，唇舌相贴，交颈缠绵。

细密的吻落在额头，脸颊，苏星秀被亲得没了火气，可是下面还硬着，他缓缓挪腰，用那里轻轻碰触肖泠的那里。

“蛋蛋，不做了，我怕再伤害你。”肖泠眼神里带着诚挚的悔恨。

苏星秀：“……”  
“肖泠，你他妈还是不是男人，要老子开口求你进来吗!”  
“你这狗日的……”  
他生气了，直接上脚蹬肖泠那气人的大家伙。

肖泠扯住那纤细的脚腕，扛到肩头。

“对不起，我不知道你想要。”肖泠如是说道。

巨大的性器没入苏星秀的后穴，那种难以言说的胀满快感，让苏星秀发出舒服的呜咽声。

“我要动了。”  
苏星秀没有说话，他一条腿架在肖泠肩上，这是一个高难度姿势。

从他躺着的角度可以看到肖泠的性器没入自己两腿之间，又缓缓抽出，渴望的快感从两人连接之处溢满全身。

肖泠礼貌地问：“舒服吗？”

“舒服，但是再快一点，我可能更舒服。”苏星秀小声说。

“你说要快的……”  
下一秒苏星秀就后悔了，肖泠的动作又变成刚刚那般凶猛，粗大火热的性器回回都戳到他最敏感的地方，让他发出甜腻的不成语调的呻吟。

他为了摆脱这汹涌的快感，不停扭着腰肢。

肖泠要疯了，他暂停律动，掐着苏星秀雪白的臀，声音发着颤：“不要动，你简直要了我的命。”

苏星秀眼里流着泪：“你才是要我的命，我要被你杀死在床上了。”  
“你动要我的命，不动也要我的命。”  
他通身雪白，上面处处是肖泠留下的吻痕，腰上还有青紫的手指印，一副任人采撷也甘愿的媚态。  
刚刚差一点就到了，他可怜兮兮地伸手捋小小苏，自力更生，尽快结束。

肖泠眼睛变成赤红，扯过旁边的藤蔓，直接把他手捆住，再次挺身直入。

甜腻的呻吟再次充斥整个房间……


End file.
